valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Khanon
Khanon is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer, and can be found in Audoula Temple on the Lake. Background Originally a mere lord of a small region of Gorlha, Khanon began to make frequent appearances in Arkdain after several casualties in the War of Camille Hill that began in 575 C.C. He eventually gained enough power to make decisions concerning state affairs. He created a neutral clerical faction that opposed both parties that caused the War of Camille Hill, the king's and his brother's, thus triggering a civil war. At the same time, he created the Division of the Sacred Cross, a troop with a church. This inalienable right gave his clergical faction solid poltical ground. In 581 C.C., while being anointed as a pope at Audoula Temple on the Lake, in the southwest region of the Arkdain Kingdom, Khanon was shot in the heart by Rosetta's Twilight General Ehrde, under the orders of Xehnon. Khanon is thought to have murdered Roland and Richelle on their way back to Arkdain after the War of Camille Hill in 577 C.C. He was also the indirect cause of both Aaron's and Fraudir's deaths, as the former's allegiance lay with the king of Arkdain, and the latter's with Count Leon, the king's brother. Even after his death, Khanon still lusts for power, and takes pleasure in ridiculing Alicia's efforts. Battle Khanon is an above average Sorcerer, with decent stats. He joins your party with a Mystic Cult Staff and Noble Cloak. He also has the Solitary Struggle skill. Attack Spells *Poison Blow - Initial *Fire Storm - Level 8 *Lightning Bolt - Level 16 *Frigid Damsel - Level 28 *Dark Saviour - Level 45 *Prismatic Missile - Level 55 Menu Magic *Guard Reinforce - Level 5 *Earth Grave - Level 10 *Sap Power - Level 12 *Explosion - Level 18 *Heal - Level 20 *Spell Reinforce - Level 22 *Sap Guard - Level 25 *Might Reinforce - Level 30 *Normalize - Level 32 *Glacial Blizzard - Level 34 *Dampen Magic - Level 36 *Chaotic Rune - Level 38 *Thunder Storm - Level 41 *Spiritual Thorn - Level 43 *Astral Maze - Level 48 *Reflect Sorcery - Level 51 Tolerances *Darkness +20% *Earth -20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Khanon is an Earth Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Maleficent Harm. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in Audoula Temple on the Lake, found in a room where you need to use one flying enemy to reach two chests at opposite ends of the room. Khanon is the only possible option. Release Information Upon being released, Khanon will appear in the second area of the Sukavia Gorge. He will give you a Noble Elixir if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Trivia *Khanon has the same voice actor as Mithra, Gerald, Ehlen and Guilm. Thus, they have identical battle quotes. *Khanon was a prominent figure in the politics of his time, and was cordially hated by everyone he knew in life. Since he is responsible for the deaths of Richelle, Roland, Fraudir and Aaron, and was killed by Ehrde, he may have a short conversation with each of them at the beginning of a battle if they are on the same team. He may also have a conversation with Phyress, for some reason. ---- Category: Einherjar Category: Male